


Mornings

by TheOneWithTheScar



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Nicknames, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithTheScar/pseuds/TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: Will's favorite part of the day is waking up his boyfriend.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849927
Comments: 1
Kudos: 170





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some tooth rotting fluff for ya. Simple little one-shot to keep you going during these times.

Will always wakes up with the sun.

The clock reads 6:34AM when he cracks open his eyes. He's got a certain son of Hades tucked under his chin, his arms circling around him protectively. They made it through the night without a single nightmare. This was a pretty rare occurrence, since Nico got flashbacks of Tartarus almost on a nightly basis. Will gazed down at his boyfriend adoringly. His lips were slightly parted, little kitten snores escaping his mouth. His long eyelashes curled upwards and casted shadows over his high cheekbones. The worry lines and his usual scowl had vanished, making him look younger than he actually was. One of his delicate, skinny fingers rested on the pillow next to his head, while the other one clutch the material of Will's night shirt. Their legs were intertwined, tangled in the sheets and comforter. Will tucked a dark strand of black hair behind his boyfriend's ear, and then began running his fingers through his silky locks. He kissed the smaller boy's forehead, and then reluctantly peeled himself away from Nico, sliding out of their warm bed.

He threw some water on his face and changed into his gym clothes. The apartment building they had just moved into had a gym on the first floor, that Will took advantage of every morning. He did his usual routine of running and lifting weights, rep after rep, and soon the hour was over, Will sweaty but refreshed. He had started working out this past year thanks to Percy, and his body defiantly showed it. He was had the beginning of a six pack and his arms had grown in size. Nico certainly didn't have a problem with it. Especially when they were intimate; Will throwing him on the bed, manhandling in any position he saw fit, pinning his down to the sheets and lavishing him with kisses and touches...yeah, Nico had no problem at all.

Once he was done, he took the stairs to the fifteenth floor where they lived, and took a shower. Then he blow dried and styled his hair and got dressed. He had to be at the hospital for his internship at three, and he had class at noon. He had plenty of time to spend with his boyfriend; if he ever got up.

Will brewed some coffee and then started on breakfast. He cracked eggs and fried bacon and shoved bread into the toaster, all while humming to himself. When he was done, it was close to 8:30 in the morning. Will decided it was time to get his moody little boyfriend up and going.

He entered their bedroom and cooed slightly to himself. Nico hadn't moved from where Will had left him. He was still curled up under the sheets, his raven black hair fanned out across the pillow. He looked absolutely adorable. Will crawled over to Nico's side of the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Nico." Will whispered into the boy's ear. "It's time to get up, darling." He kissed the shell of the boy's ear, which was pierced up to the high heavens, and then moved over to his face, peppering it with kisses. "Come on, baby." He said, a bit louder now. "The sun is out. Time to get up, love."

Nico groaned slightly, his eyebrows pulling together. He turned away from his boyfriend and nuzzled his pillow closer. "No, Nico." Will said, laughter in his voice. "Come on, baby. I made coffee."

"Mm." Nico groaned, curling into himself tighter.

Will continued to kiss his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose, his chin, and finally his lips. Nico was barely awake, but he kissed back faintly. When they parted, Will grinned and rubbed their noses together. "Come on, sunshine." He whispered, touching the small hoop in Nico's nose with his pinky. Nico scrunched up his nose adorably. The area was still sensitive from where it was pierced only a few weeks ago.

"Don't wanna." Nico mumbled into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut.

Will chuckled, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "You've got to, baby. We've got a busy day ahead."

Nico just pulled the covers up to his chin and groaned.

Will continued to pepper his face with kisses. He kissed the boy's eyelids and whispered sweet nothing's in his ears. This was always the best part of his morning. Loving on Nico, kissing and squeezing him and making him feel loved and valid always gave Will joy.

Nico gently cracked his eyes open and looked up at his boyfriend. "There he is!" Will said, laughing. "There's my baby boy."

"Don't call me that." Nico grumbled, even though he secretly loved the nickname. He would just never admit it though.

Will bent down and their lips met. The kiss was sweet and innocent, and made Nico feel that sense of sparks all the way through his fingertips. He had spent so long going untouched; months that turned into years without a single hug. 'Physical affection is important to mental health, Nico' Will had told him one night when the dark haired boy complained the other was smothering him. Nico thinks he'll never become fully used to Will's love and affection. The kisses, the hugs, the soft words in his ear...let's just say, Nico was severely touch starved, and Will had so much love to give.

The blond wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed him tightly. He buried his face into his hair and inhaled Nico's naturally sweet and Earthy scent. He planted another kiss to his temple. "I made breakfast, darling." He murmured against the boy's porcelain skin.

"Mm." Nico hummed, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Five more minutes?"

Will laughed. "Okay, baby. Five more minutes."

They spent the next fifteen minutes in each other's embrace, giving each other soft kisses and small smiles.

"I love you, my little angel." Will whispered, placing another kiss on Nico's lips.

The son of Hades smiled, those dark eyes staring into Will's. "I love you too, Will."


End file.
